As We Know it
by ToriKinzLovesBTR
Summary: When several unexplained disasters strike the nation, Big Time Rush and friends are the only ones to survive. or so the think. T for violence
1. July 15 2012 9:55 to 10:00

**July 16 2012 1:00 AM**

"what's happening?" Carlos sobbed, holding James' head in his lap.

"where's Kendall?" Katie frantically cried, petting her blood soaked hair.

"Why is there no explanation for this?" Logan screamed.

"I love you Kendall" jo said, touching his blood soaked face.

"Jo Don't Leave me…" Kendall laid her down.

"What's going on?" they all thought.

**July 15 2012 9:55 P.M. PALMWOODS POOL, CALIFORNIA.**

"this is more than I can take…" he stared hard at the ground, shaking his head. This had to be a dream, a nightmare even.

"Kendall, please listen!" she said, tears streaming down her pink cheeks dropping onto the tiles surrounding the pool below. She watched them form a disjointed puddle on the cool surface, herself reflected in the moon. She turned back to him.

"No! I'm done 'Listening' I know what I saw." he turned to walk away.

"Kendall." she grabbed his arm "please…please. Listen, something's going to happen. I saw it. If we don't get inside...please!"

"get off me." he stopped walking, shaking his arm out of her grip. "Jo, I could never forgive you fo-"

Suddenly, a large crack ripped through the lobby, such a deafening speed and sound ripping through the air.

"Kendall…"she whispered.

"oh my god." Kendall grabbed her hand.

The crack ripped through the pool, Jo thought she saw Katie, Logan and James stumble out onto the balcony of 2J over looking the pool. Smaller cracks caused deck chairs to explode into the air. The cracks climbed up the walls and windows shattered on impact. Shards of glass rained down around them, and, looking up, Jo saw smoke pouring out of 2J. They both faintly heard "run. Run"

So they did.

**July 15 2012 9:50 P.M. APARTMENT 2J ,PALMWOODS, CALIFORNIA.**

"James, this is the most idiotic think you've ever done" Logan tapped his foot, staring down at the prettier boy in the living room of their apartment.

James tried to look innocent as the timer beeped on the microwave in the adjoining kitchen.

"KATIE! YOUR POPCORN IS DONE!" Carlos called, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth while fiddling with his phone.

The timer unnaturally continued to beep.

"It was just a kiss…" James said. Logan threw his arms in the air.

"it was with jo!" Katie screeched, striding out to get her popcorn from the incessantly beeping microwave.

"your lucky Mrs. Knight isn't here man," Carlos said slapping his phone multiple times. "she'd skin you"

They all laughed.

Katie pulled lightly on the microwave handle. It Didn't budge, the timer beeping almost louder.

"she'd make you -unf- into soup -unf-" she pulled while speaking. The group laughed.

The clock on the wall by the swirly slide started moving its hands faster.

"logan I think somethings wrong with this thing." Katie questioned. The neon lights turned to straight 6s. Then 8s. Then 0s.

"God Damn!" Carlos stared at his iphone hard. " this piece of crap never works! OW!" he threw it onto the table. It Vibrated wildly, the screen turning red.

"What the hell?" Logan stared at Carlos' hand then the small square seizing on the table. Carlos' hand had a large, circular burn mark on his tan skin.

"Katie! Will you shut that damn thing off?" James shouted, turning to her with her feet on the wall, pulling on the handle.

Logan looked at the now smoking clock, then the beeping microwave. He stared at the phone, then Carlos' singed hand.

"we have to get out." he whispered.

James stood up and ran over to the microwave.

"can't you shut this freaking thing up?" Logan saw the small window of the microwave turn black.

Katie hopped down and crossed her arms. James took the handle firmly.

"JAMES NO!" Logan screamed.

James tugged open the door. Smoke spilled out lightly.

"I guess I burnt my popcorn" Katie coughed.

"what the hell man?" said James, wiping the soot from his face.

"I..I don't know" Images had flashed in front of his eyes. Katie sobbing, her her hair matted with blood surrounded by smoke. James knocked out with his arm twisted the wrong way. Carlos, yelling at him with a tear stained face accented by cuts. Smoke everywhere. Kendall and Jo running. The world splitting, cracking in half.

"I guess it was just a-" Then, the microwave, clock and television exploded causing the room to tremor and shake.

Smoke clouded all 4 pairs of eyes.

Tears came next.

**5 Reviews.**


	2. July 15th 2012 10:00 to 10:30

_July 16__th 8:15 AM WASHINGTON HEIGHTS MINNESOTA. KNIGHT FAMILY KITCHEN._

"_there are 2 confirmed deaths in California. 3 in Oregon and 4 in Georgia already this morning in,what scientists are calling 'an unexplainable tragedy of nature and machine'." the news anchor gravely confirmed. She switched off the radio, her stomach churning. tried Logan's Cell phone again when reciving no awnser from Katie or Kendall's 3 times. She crossed herself and prayed, clutching a ragged Kleenex. _

"_Please let my babies be okay" she whispered into the voicemail. She dialed Carlos and prayed again, switching on the TV for names._

"…_Quarintineed the area for a 'Psychopathic diesease' we go live to Lindsay DeLongis at our sister station in Maine for more. Lindsay?"_

_July 15 10:10 P.M. BALCONY F APARTMENT 2J PALMWOODS CALIFORNIA_

"_KATIE!" Logan coughed trying to wave his hand in front of his face._

"_Logan?" a frightened James and Carlos called at the same time._

"_GO TO THE RIGHT! TOWARDS THE BALCONY!" Logan shouted as the microwave burst into flames._

_Carlos made it to the balcony first, he instinctively felt his face. Cuts littered all around his chin and eyes, his cheeks dotted with blood. He stared down below, the only place not covered in smoke. A large crack ripped through the ground towards Kendall and Jo. _

"_RUN!" he screeched at the top of his lungs. "RUN KENDALL. JO! RUN!" his voice grew hoarse and he began to sob. James crawled out, coughing and spitting blood._

"_James…James." Carlos frantically crawled over to him, arriving just as he collapsed. Glass shattered from a window above, 2 small vine cracks being the evident cause. Carlos kneeled, placing James' head in his lap, noticing that James' muscular arm was bent unnaturally sideways, shards of glass penetrating the well defined muscle._

"_james" his once strong and confident friend reduced to an injured mess._

"_Kill me Carlos. The pain…kill me. Please." He sobbed then passed out cold. _

_Carlos cried again,cursing that James might be dead when all he had were a few scratches. _

_Logan was walking backwards onto the balcony, trying desperately to keep Katie awake. He propped her up against one of the pillars. Moonlight reflected in his eyes._

"_Katie! Katie!" he snapped his fingers in front of her drooping eyelids. "you can't sleep now sweetie." he gently cupped her chin and lifted it slightly._

"_Logie I'm so tired." her head dropped then shot up as another window exploded,shards falling like acid rain._

"_I know honey I know." he brushed her matted hair, small glass chips tinkling to the ground. "you have a concussion, you can't sleep"_

"_I'm scared logie. Really scared" she wimpered in a small voice he'd never heard from strong, independent Katie. Logan turned to carlos and james. Carlos was a sobbing mess and James was out cold. He searched his pockets for his cell phone then realizing he'd left it at Camille's apartment this morning._

_He pulled her close and she started to cry and suddenly, this became much bigger than James kissing Jo._

_July 15 10:20 PM PALMWOODS PARK_

"_KENDALL!" jo screeched, her ballet flats slipping on the edges of the crack that seemed to be chasing them. They ran through Palmwoods park. Kendall swept her up into his arms and they sprinted into the street. The crack branched into 2 cracks and the original was expanding, swallowing everything. _

"_what do we do? Our dad." she frantically searched for awnsers. The smaller cracks slowly reached the stree not doing nearly enough damage. Cars were approaching, Kendall could hear it._

"_we have to get out" Jo said gravely._

"_what? Huh? Jo? What is it? Why?" kendal grabbed her arms and shook her._

_She wiggled free._

"_that." she pointed at the 18 wheeled truck barreling towards them. A huge pipe burst in the street and the large truck swirved._

"…_no one is sure of the definant out come right now, Chet, but this is a grave time for the US. Word from the president is expected within the hour. Back to you in Minnesota"_

"_thank you Lindsay and heres Dominick Towers with sports, Dominick?"_

"_Please, God. Keep all of my babies safe. Please"_


End file.
